Eggs and Bacon
|previousepisode = None |nextepisode = Vikings of Doom }} Eggs and Bacon is the first episode of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery. Premise Mystery Inc. visits the Angry Birds and discovers the Angry Birds are having trouble. King Pig has grown into a giant and is stealing eggs like mad. The Angry Birds request the gang's help. The gang decides to help get the eggs back and stop King Pig. Plot "Like, man!" Shaggy said. "What I wouldn't give for eggs and bacon!" "Reah," Scooby said, "reggs and racon!" The Mystery Machine is driving across a road on a hot summer afternoon. Two Angry Birds are watching the gang from the trees. "There's the van," says the red bird. "That's what dad said to find and bring it to him!" "Well what are we waiting for?" the green bird asks, "after it!" Meanwhile, the gang is shopping. The Angry Birds dress as humans; police in fact. They walk up to the gang. "Come with us," one of the police says. The gang follows the policemen. The police put the gang into the back seat of the Mystery Machine and hop in the front seat. "Jeepers," Daphne says. "What do you think we did?" "I don't know," Fred says. "But those policemen seem awfully strange." "Yeah," Velma says. "They seemed to be hovering slightly... bingo!" Velma takes off the police costumes of the red and green Angry Bird. They realize. "Okay-okay!" the green Angry Bird yells. "You caught us." "Yeah," the red bird says. "Dad told us to find the Mystery Machine and bring it to him." "Dad," Shaggy begins, "like, there's more of you?" Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms, "ruh-roh!" "Relax," the red Angry Bird says. "We're harmless." "Harmless?" Shaggy asks. Scooby jumps out of his arms. "That's ra relief," Scooby says. "You bet we're harmless," Red (the red Angry Bird) says. "You see," Green (the green Angry Bird) begins, "it all started last month. We were celebrating another victory against that egg-stealing King Pig. Suddenly, King Pig appeared; he was a giant! The rotten king stole all our eggs and destroyed some of our houses. The day after, Dad said only the Mystery Machine could save us. And we found you; we dressed as cops to get you to come with us." "Sure we can help!" Fred says. "Yeah," Daphne says. "Of course," Velma says at the same time. "Like, sure," Shaggy says at the same time. "Scooby-Doo," Scooby cheers at the same time. "We're Mystery Inc.," Velma explains. "We've solved hundreds of mysteries." "Well Mystery Inc.," Green says. "I'm sure you'll be a big help." "Yeah," Red says. "Your dog is probably fearless!" Soon, the van stops in front of a small camp. Angry Birds are everywhere. A big red Angry Bird is sitting by a campfire, looking sad. Red and Green take the gang to the big red bird. "Dad," Green says. "We've found Mystery Inc.!" "From the Mystery Machine," Red says. "You missed everything sons!" Red Dad (the big red Angry Bird) cries. "More eggs were stolen!" "We missed it?" Green asks. "Well, now we have Mystery Inc. on the job!" "Yes, of course," Red Dad says. "It's nice to meet you, Mystery Inc.!" "It's nice to meet you sir," Fred says. A white bird appears. "Hello," she says. "I think it's time that we attack King Pig!" "No White," says Red Dad. "Hey," Red yells, "he's coming!" "Every bird for himself!" yells Green. Everybody hides in the Gold Shelter, including the gang. They see a giant King Pig rampaging through the town. He steals a ton of eggs and knocks houses down. King Pig laughs evilly. Suddenly, Scooby spots Green still in the camp! King Pig is running towards him. Scooby jumps out of the Gold Shelter to save his friend. He suddenly realizes he has no way back into the shelter until King Pig leaves. King Pig sees Scooby and starts chasing him. Green sees what's happening. He presses a button and a trapdoor opens under King Pig. The giant falls in and Green closes the trapdoor. Everybody comes out of the shelter. "Thanks Scooby," Green says. "You're welcome," Scooby says to Green. "Time to defeat King Pig once and for all," Fred says. He opens the trap door to find "King Pig's gone" "Where'd he go?" Red and Green ask. "One way to find out," Fred says. "Splitting up, Green, take Scooby and Shaggy to the pig's camp. Red, come with Velma and I through the trapdoor. Daphne, guard Red Dad." "Okay," Daphne says. Red, Velma, and Fred jump down the trapdoor. Scooby, Shaggy, and Green head to the pig's camp. Soon, Green, Scooby, and Shaggy are lost in the forest. "Okay," Green says. "I think we've completely lost the way to the pig's camp." "Like, I think we took a wrong turn at Creep's Ville," Shaggy says. "Reah," Scooby agrees, "rat Creep's Rille!" "Yeah, you guys are right!" Green says. "Let's turn around and make the right turn! Get it? Not the left turn, we should have taken right turn!" Scooby starts laughing. He suddenly stops. "I don't ret rit," Scooby says. "Me neither," Green says. The three walk back to what they call Creep's Ville. They turn right and end up at the pig's camp. "It's empty," Green says. "They're probably all sleeping, it is nighttime!" Suddenly, pigs appear behind them. "Don't move!" one yells. Meanwhile, Fred, Velma, and Red are exploring the dark cave the trapdoor led to. They see warning signs everywhere. "Okay," Red says. "One-hundred birds couldn't go in here and not be scared, even though there's safety in numbers." "Hey!" Fred says, "It’s a lever!" Velma pulls a lever on the cave wall. A sheet of paper appears. Velma reads it aloud: "At morning the sun will shine on the pig's camp and King Pig will grow into a giant. When the moon is out King Pig is small again." "We better defeat him before morning!" Red cries. "It may be too late if we stay here too long," Fred says. "C'mon!" Meanwhile, Green, Scooby, and Shaggy are tied up. King Pig appears. "It's almost morning! I shall grow into a giant and claim my eggs!" he yells. "I knew you had grown into a giant and nobody was pretending to be you!" Green yells. "Give us back the eggs!" "Why should I do that?" King Pig chuckles. "Ticktock, it's almost morning!" "Master!" yells a pig. "Red, the strong kid, and the odd kid have arrived!" "Distract them until morning!" King Pig bellows. "I shall be a giant once more!" "Too bad you won’t become one today," Daphne says, appearing with Red Dad. Fred and Velma appear with Sheriff Black (the black Angry Bird). King Pig runs away. The gang and the Angry Birds chase him back into the Angry Bird's camp. The sun rises, but King Pig isn't in the pig's camp. He doesn't grow into a giant. "Come on," Sheriff Black says. He takes King Pig to jail. Red Dad turns to the gang. "I can't thank you kids enough!" he says. "Hey," Shaggy begins, "where's Scooby?" The gang turns to the new swimming pool. Scooby dives in cheering "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Writer's Note Hi, I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. The next episode is coming June 15th, 2013. It features the Mario Bros. as guest stars! Thanks for reading, don't forget to comment. Cast and characters Villains *Giant King Pig Suspects Culprits Locations *Forest **Angry Bird's camp ***Golden Shelter ***Cave **Creep's Ville ***Pig's camp Notes/trivia * Quotes Home Media